Wondervision Song Contest 13
|vote = Each country awards two sets of points (12, 10, 8-1). One is for the video and one is for the song. |entries = 12 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |venue = Tauron Arena Kraków, Krakow, |presenters =Marcin Marzinski Edyta Górniak|interval = Margaret performing "Heartbeat" with an interval|opening = Margaret performing "Cool Me Down"|disqualified = }} Wondervision Song Contest 13, often referred to as WSC 13 will be the thirteenth edition of the Wondervision Song Contest. It will be held in , because Margaret won the Wondervision 12 in . It was the first time that the hosted the contest. TVP chose the Tauron Arena Kraków to serve as the host venue for the edition while Marcin Marzinski and Edyta Górniak were selected as the presenters. Location : For further information see Krakow Kraków is the second largest and one of the oldest cities in Poland. Situated on the Vistula River (Polish: Wisła) in the Lesser Poland region, the city dates back to the 7th century. Kraków has traditionally been one of the leading centres of Polish academic, cultural, and artistic life and is one of Poland's most important economic hubs. It was the capital of the Crown of the Kingdom of Poland from 1038 to 1569; the Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth from 1569 to 1795;5 the Free City of Kraków from 1815 to 1846; the Grand Duchy of Cracow from 1846 to 1918; and Kraków Voivodeship from the 14th century to 1998. It has been the capital of Lesser Poland Voivodeship since 1999. The city has grown from a Stone Age settlement to Poland's second most important city. It began as a hamlet on Wawel Hill and was already being reported as a busy trading centre of Slavonic Europe in 965. With the establishment of new universities and cultural venues at the emergence of the Second Polish Republic in 1918 and throughout the 20th century, Kraków reaffirmed its role as a major national academic and artistic centre. The city has a population of approximately 760,000, with approximately 8 million additional people living within a 100 km (62 mi) radius of its main square. Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off one day after the results of the 12th. Any city could apply to host the competition, on the 26th July 2016 three cities and three Venues were announced.. On the 14th May 2016 it as announced that Krakow would be the Host city of the fourteenth GreatVision Song Contest. At the same date the official logo was published. Host venue Participating Countries was the first coumtry to declare participation.This was the first edition where all countries were allowed to participate so , , and participated for the first time. Also, we saw the return of , , , and . Unfortunaltley, , , , , , , , , , and have all withdrawed from the contest. Grand Final Voting Split Result Below is a split result of the two blocks they had vote the Grand final: '12 Points' Song: Video: